Christmas in July
by Missocki
Summary: Tara and Buffy discover that Willow isn't looking forward to the holidays this year and they want to change that. This was written in response to a challenge. The whole Gang is here and this is set in the summer between season 4 and 5.


This was written in response to a challenge on the KittenBoard. ( /board/ )

These were the requirements.

1) Takes place during the summer. In true Sunnydale fashion, this means no baddies.  
2) There must be some sort of party.  
3) All of the Scoobies (Buffy/Dawn/Willow/Tara/Xander/Anya and spike ) must appear, at least in a walk-on role. It would be a crummy party if they weren't all there, wouldn't it?  
4) Willow must babble, but you may not use the _word _"babble." Or "ramble." Or any other synonym. Show it, ladies and germs.  
5) Miss Kitty must appear, because she's adorable.  
6) There must be a dare.

Title: Christmas in July

Setting: Between season 4 and 5.

Rating: Teen for some spicy talk.

Pairings: Willow and Tara (duh), Anya & Xander, Buffy & Riley

"Don't you just love summer?" Buffy turned to Willow, her shopping bags in hand. "No classes, no demons, and of course Christmas in July Sales at the Mall!"

"It is the most wonderful time of the year," Willow grinned cheekily at Tara grabbing her hand.

"Sweetie, isn't Christmas the most wonderful time of the year, you know traditionally?" Tara smirked and bumped hips with Willow as the trio walked back from the Sunnydale Mall on the bright July afternoon.

"Well, yes, for most. However, me being Jewish, and this being Sunnydale, the yuletide usually is just awful. Barring my parents always being gone and Xander's ridiculous family fights, and lately it has been getting progressively worse. Just look at last year! The First tried to get Angel to kill Buffy and/or himself and was driving us all crazy. The First as in the first evil, residing in the hearts of man and embodying people who died and being all incorporeal. Creepy thing! And I tied to throw myself at Oz and with the Barry White and him shooting me down, I'm not very good with the seduction and I was so pathetic! Then right after all of that our mothers tried to burn us all at the stake! That's when Amy became a rat and Buffy used the stake she was tied to to kill the giant evil Hansel and Gretel inspiring demon and I'm all set for Christmastime!" Willow looked at Tara apologetically.

"Sweetie I-" Tara began before a squeal interrupted her.

"Hey guys wait up!" Dawn yelled as she ran to catch up with them.

"Dang, and just when I thought I got rid of her forever," Buffy spoke just loud enough for Willow and Tara to hear. All three started giggling, the awkwardness of the moment being pushed out of the minds.

"Why didn't you wait for me Buffy?" Dawn whined, " I only stopped in the toy store for a minute!"

"It was half an hour! Willow and Tara we all with the googly eyes and too damn cute," Buffy replied.

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed! "We were not all moony-eyed!" Her and Tara turned bright pink.

"Oh yes you were! So like I decided I needed to find Riley and get my own smoochies on." Buffy nodded, beaming at the newer couple.

"We weren't s-s-smooching, much, in f-f-front of you," Tara blushed.

"Often," Willow finished lamely.

"You two are so cute! I love you guys!" Dawn once again squealed.

"Hmm, uh, various sounds of hesitation." Willow sputtered. "Would you look at that, that's our stop! So, the two of us will see you later there Buffy!"

"Bye Dawn, bye Buffy!" Tara called as Willow dragged them away. Buffy and Dawn started giggling at the two of them.

"It is too much fun messing with them! They blush so easily." Buffy smirked.

"Right, because you don't get embarrassed when you get caught by say Mom while making out in the kitchen, or back porch, or in her car, or-"

"Alright, point taken." Buffy sighed.

Tara closed her dorm door after saying goodbye to Willow, who was heading to her afternoon class. The conversion about Christmastime had got Tara thinking. The Christmas coming up this year was the first one she had been forward to since her mother passed. She wanted to be sure Willow was as excited as she was. Tara picked her her phone and called Buffy, hoping she was back at her mother's house.

"Hello," Buffy answered.

"H-hey Buffy, it's Tara," Tara still felt kind of weird calling Buffy, but she needed help.

"Hey Tara, what's up?"

"You remember how Willow was upset about Christmas earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what was going on there, but it seemed she was sad."

"I was thinking we should do something to change her mind out Christmas."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you had an idea." Tara answered lamely.

"You should throw a party! A Christmas party!" Dawn chimed in.

"Dawn, what did I tell you about being on the line when I on the phone!" Buffy snapped.

"Don't, but I heard you say something about Tara and Christmas and that sounded cool. So I got on the phone, besides I just solved the problem, so you are both welcome!" Tara could picture the look of triumph on Dawn's face.

" A Christmas Party, I don't know Dawn. It's July." Tara mused.

"Exactly, if the stores can celebrate Christmas in the middle of July, so can the Scoobies!"

"She does have a point there Tara. Let's do it! We can do it here at Mom's house!" Buffy agreed.

"Do what here at my house?" Joyce's voice joined the conference call.

"Have a Christmas in July Party to cheer up Willow about Christmas so when it comes around this year she will be excited about it!" Buffy replied.

"Oh. This Saturday then?" Joyce said. "That would be fine. But I expect everything to be clean up right away."

"Absolutely Ms. S-summers."

"Oh Tara, how are you dear?"

"I'm good. Thank you so much for letting have this p-party."

"It's no trouble. I will have Buffy set up the tree."

"Why do I have get the tree down?"

"You are the only one strong enough to get it down out of the attic honey."

"Valid point Mom. Okay Tara, you make sure Willow is here at five on Saturday and I will tell Anya, Xander, and Giles to be here. Does anyone know how to make eggnog?"

Saturday afternoon-

Willow was at the library reviewing for her exam when Tara walked over to her table.

"Hey baby, this is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Willow smiled setting down her purple pen on her different colored notes.

"I want to play a game with you." Tara smiled coyly at Willow, grabbing her hands across the table.

"A game? What game?" Willow blushed a little, thinking of some games she wanted to play.

"Truth or dare." Tara rubbed her thumbs across the backs of Willow's hands.

"Truth or dare? Here in the library?" Willow could feel her eyebrows climb her forehead.

"Yeah, so, truth or dare?" Tara questioned with a gleam in her eye.

"Truth."

"The other day when we talked about Christmas you said something about being 'not very good with the seduction' and being pathetic. Why did you say that?"

"Well, I don't exactly think I'm miss hottie. Or that sexy, I guess. It seems when I try it blows up in my face." Willow sighed. "Back then it failed because I did it for all the wrong reasons, but with you , I want to show you how special you are and how you make me feel and I can't get it right."

"When was the last time you tried with me?" Tara asked looking deep into Willow's eyes.

"Last week. But Miss Kitty ruined it."

"Huh?" Tara leaned back in the seat across from Willow.

"Well, I had gotten some," Willow mumbled and looked away for a minute before continuing, "And Miss Kitty trashed it."

"Gotten some what Will?"

"Sexy Lingerie." Willow looked sheepishly back at Tara.

"Oh, that's, really? For me? That's, wow. Was that why there was a ball of silk in my closet?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Truth or Dare?" Tara asked again.

"Isn't it my turn to ask?" Willow questioned.

"Truth or Dare?" Tara asked once again flashing Willow a wicked grin.

Willow licked her suddenly dry lips, "Huh, Dare?"

"I dare you to come with me to Buffy's Mom's place."

"Buffy's? Why?"

"I hid something there for us, and they aren't home right now..." Tara's grin got wider.

"Why are we still here? I just want to drop my books off!" Willow grabbed her notes and Tara and dragged them back to her dorm room. They then set off towards Revello Drive. When they got to the front door Willow pulled Tara towards her and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for sweetie? Not that I'm complaining."

"Thanking you."

"For what?"

"Being you." Willow smiled and pulled out her key to the Summer home. After the door swung open, Willow stepped into the house and shut the door behind her and Tara.

"SURPRISE!" The rest of the Scooby Gang, and Joyce and Dawn jumped out with varying Christmas hats and sweaters.

"What is this?" Willow asked as Dawn thrust a blue sweater into her hands.

"A holiday sweater, it has a menorah on it!"

"OH, that's neat. But it's July, why the holiday stuff?"

"W-well, earlier this week you seamed like you were a little down with Christmastime/holiday time. So I wanted to do something that would change your mind. It's going to be our first holiday season together and I want you to look forward to it like me. So we all decided to work on changing your mind." Willow pulled the sweater on over head and grabbed Tara in a fierce hug.

"I forgot I will have you this year. That makes it the best holiday ever!"

"Here Tara!" Dawn tossed another sweater at the pair and some hats as well. Willow placed the dreidel hat on her head as Tara put on a Santa hat.

"Thanks Dawnie. Could you start the tunes? Can't have a party without music!" Dawn walked over to the radio as everyone walked into the living room. Tara sat Willow down on the couch. "Xander told us about one holiday tradition you do like." The sound of the Charlie Brown Christmas Song came on. As it did Anya, Buffy, Riley, Dawn, and for some reason Spike started dancing like the Peanuts. Xander and Tara then began to do the Snoopy Dance. Giles and Joyce sat down next to Willow grinning at the family. When the song end Willow leaped up and kissed Tara soundly.

"That was amazing! Thank you everyone!" Willow went around the room hugging everybody. When she got to Spike she paused. "Why are you here and why did you dance?"

"Your Glinda made me." Spike shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. A word of advice? Don't cross her." Spike walked towards the bowl of Eggnog and grabbed a cup. While "You're a Mean One Mister Grinch" started playing.

Willow went back to Tara. "You are the best! I love you baby."

"I love you too. Oh I almost forgot!" Tara went upstairs and shortly came back down with a kitten in reindeer antlers and a red nose. "Somekitten wants to apologize." Miss Kitty meowed and hopped into Willow's arms. She then nuzzled Willow face.

"Okay Miss Kitty, I forgive you for wreaking that sexy lingerie I got for Tara!" Willow stated a little too loudly, especially as the music was between tracks.

"Oh Dear Lord!" Giles exclaimed.

"Whaaa!" The candy cane fell from Xander's mouth.

"Hmm. What color?" Anya asked. Willow blushed deep red, her face burning.

"Dark green," Willow quietly answered. Tara jaw dropped as she pictured her girl in said garments, her eyes glazing over.

"It's time for Dinner!" Joyce announced to the group, her face a slight shade of pink.

A couple of hours later, after eating turkey and eggnog and watching "_**A Charlie Brown Christmas**_" and several other holiday movies and cleaning up the mess, Willow and Tara were on their way back to Tara's dorm room with Miss Kitty.

"How did you get Spike to come? Or to dance?" Willow asked as they neared the dorm.

"I told him that if he ever wanted Buffy help again he would have to come. Plus I told him that I would dust him if didn't do what I asked, because I hadn't umm, forgiven him for that mess with Adam yet."

"Baby, you are amazing and that was the best party ever!" Willow giddily swung her and Tara's interlocked hands and the walked into the room. She put Miss Kitty on her cat bed.

"Well, the party might be over, but there is one more surprise." Tara flashed her crooked smile at Willow, who in turn grinned widely back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Close your eyes." Willow sat on the bed and did as she was told. She heard the sound of clothing rustling, her excitement growing. " She then heard 'Merry Christmas Baby' begin to play. "Okay, open them." Willow opened here eyes and felt her mouth go dry for the second time that day. There was Tara in a Santa hat and a red silk nightie with a white fur trim. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Willow managed to reply.

"Were you a good girl this year Willow? Or are you on my naughty list?"

"I was good. But truth be told, I going to put myself on the naughty list once you get over here."

"Is that a dare?"

"It's a promise."


End file.
